Morir por los que amo
by Sofitkm
Summary: Porque a unos pasos de la muerte mags reflexiona el porque hace lo que hace. Porque su amor por ellos les da la valentia. Mags/Valentia. ¿Qué significa el amor? - Reto especial San Valentin/Día Blanco


Hace muchísimos años me preguntaron que es el amor y ahora a unos pasos de una muerte segura, difícil y dolorosa. Se con certeza que el amor es muchísimas cosas, pero, ¿Qué significa el amor para mí? Sin duda alguna, el amor es valentía.

Cuando conocí a finnick, tan pequeño y dulce. Con una belleza inigualable, pensé que no lo podría traer con vida de la arena. ¿Cómo podría? Era solo un niño de unos 14 años a lo mucho, no tenía oportunidades. Me debía enfocar en su compañera, la chica, ella era mayor probablemente tuviera más posibilidades de sobrevivir que un niño. Es triste, sí, pero estos son unos juegos crueles y solo uno podía regresar con vida. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que se presentó frente a mí.

—Hola, soy finnick Odair—solo asentí en respuesta—usted será mi mentora —Asentí de nuevo—Espero nos llevemos bien en el tiempo que me que de vida.

—Porque dices eso muchacho—balbucee

—Seamos honestos, tengo pocas posibilidades de salir vivo de la arena.

—Nunca se sabe, muchacho, nunca se sabe.

Luego de esa corta charla mi objetivo cambio, traer a finnick a casa seria mi prioridad, con su físico les conseguiríamos buenos patrocinadores, lo demás depende de él.

Finnick lo hizo extraordinariamente bien en las entrevistas, se puede decir que cautivo a todo el capitolio, su compañera no tuvo tanta suerte, es linda, sí, pero no como las chicas del 1y 2. Tampoco tiene una personalidad cautivante como la tiene finnick, su enfoque fue el de ser coqueto y seductor y funciono bien.

Descubrí que finnick es bueno con el tridente, tanto tiempo trabajando han tenido sus ventajas. Solo falta ver cómo le ira en la arena. No tendrá aliados en la arena, porque lo verán como un estorbo al ser demasiado pequeño. Solo queda esperar resultados.

Finnick logró cautivar a un patrocinador con tanto dinero que le envió un tridente. Gracias a eso y a la red logro matar a los participantes que quedaban y coronarse como el vencedor.

Finnick lo había logrado.

Había ganado.

Pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, apenas cumplió los 16 años el presidente Snow puso en "Alquiler" el cuerpo de finnick y si se llegaba a negar mataría a alguien que amaba.

Pobre Finnick.

Condenado a esta vida.

Hasta quien sabe cuándo.

Nunca más volvería a ver su sonrisa sincera.

O eso fue lo que pensé antes de lo 70 juegos del hambre, en donde finnick se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Annie era justamente lo que finnick necesitaba alguien dulce y cariñosa que le ayudara a borrar todo el dolor de su corazón. Ella era débil y definitivamente si las posibilidades de finnick en su momento eran escasas, las de annie lo eran más. Pero, si finnick con su edad pudo ganar los juegos ¿porque annie no? Solo quedaba tener fe.

Finnick juro que la traería de vuelta, hablo con muchos de los habitantes del capitolio. Y annie tuvo patrocinadores. Se alió con su compañero de distrito y se mantuvieron con vida. Hasta que los profesionales los encontraron. Decapitaron a su compañero y annie enloqueció. Tuvo la oportunidad de escapar y vago por horas. Hasta que los vigilantes se aburrieron y decidieron inundar la arena. Annie gano esa edición de los juegos gracias a que sabía nadar. Todos los demás Tributos murieron ahogados.

Annie nunca volvió a ser la misma. Siempre estaba fuera de la realidad. Solo finnick luego de muchos meses logro que lo notara y lo dejara entrar en su pequeño mundo. Porque finnick la amaba y no permitiría perderla. No de nuevo. No quería que ella volviera nunca a los juegos y por eso al anunciarse el vasallaje. Estaba destruido. Las posibilidades de que sobreviviera eran nulas.

Por eso me presente en lugar de annie, para salvarla. Ya había vivido mucho. Solo esperaba que finnick ganara y finalmente pudiera estar juntos. Aunque sin duda sería muy difícil para finnick, matar a los otros vencedores, que habían sido sus amigos durante tanto tiempo. Era algo muy cruel.

Pero así eran los juegos, unos juegos en los que llegas a perder tu humanidad si resultas ser el vencedor.

—Porque te has presentado en lugar de annie, mags—pregunta finnick

—Porque los amo, ustedes son mi familia, han sido como mis hijos. —Balbuceo—No puedo permitir que annie vaya a los juegos, no si me puedo presentar voluntaria en su lugar, yo deseo que ustedes vivan. Por eso, finnick, regresa vivo de los juegos, se el vencedor. Por annie. Ustedes merecen estar juntos.

—Mags, vamos mis posibilidades no son tan altas, probablemente muera. Pero, por lo menos annie no tendrá que volver a esas ediciones sangrientas. Los juegos no son para ella.

—Dime finnick ¿amas a annie?

—Por supuesto, mi amor por ella es aquel por el que me sacrificaría de ser necesario.

—Entonces por ella regresa, finnick, regresa.

El vasallaje de los 25, esa sería la arena donde moriría. Plutarch heavensbee nos contactó. Su plan, mantener con vida a katniss everdeen y peeta mellark. Katniss sería la cara de la rebelión que se estaba dando en los distritos. Ella sería el sinsajo. Era fundamental su supervivencia. Y peeta mellark, sin el katniss no accedería a ser la imagen de la rebelión. O eso fue lo que menciono Haymitch. Saldríamos de la arena con vida. Finnick podría regresar con annie. Solo teníamos que mantenerlos con vida. Esa sería la misión de los tributos.

Al entrar a la arena no fue tan difícil, katniss era amable. Pero tenía la idea de que quería matar a finnick, se le veía en la mirada. Solo cuando finnick salvo a peeta fue cuando su mirada cambio, miraba a finnick de manera distinta, son agradecimiento.

Se veía que la chica amaba al muchacho.

Pero no todo podía durar para siempre, en nuestra primera noche, salió una niebla aparecida de la nada, katniss no me podía llevar. Los iba a terminar condenando.

Entonces supe que mi tiempo había terminado, mi misión era hacer que finnick volviera con annie a salvo. Solo podría conseguir esto si mantenía a katniss con vida. Mi decisión estaba tomada.

Me acerque a finnick y le di un beso de despedida. Porque el siempre seria mi niño, mi familia, mi hijo.

Espero de todo corazón que annie y finnick formen su familia y vivan felices.

A solo unos pasos de la muerte puedo decir que mi amor por ellos me ha dado la valentía de hacer, lo que hecho.

Morir por los que amo.

Porque el amor es valentía.


End file.
